Trapped
by RJRelentless
Summary: Caught by her Parallel father, Rose is now trapped in Pete's world. Heartbroken, crushed and terrified of this new Universe, she soon finds that she isn't as alone as she thought. An AU of Doomsday, follows my 'Cub' series. There will be a few characters of my own thrown into this story, but you don't have to read my other Fic's to read this one.
1. Chapter 1

Eliza stood against a red, concrete wall, watching as many different people passed without a care in the world, not even acknowledging her. They wouldn't really have any need to, they couldn't even see her. Even without a perception filter, Eliza was very good at making herself unseen. She looked over to a young boy playing fetch with is dog as she was deep in thought. The day was blue and sunny, which in no way matched her mood. She didn't know what to do. One wrong move, and Eliza knew that she wouldn't even exist. Well, that's exaggerating. Her childhood would be re-written, then who knows what would happen. Once, she wished her memories were back. When she had gained that wish, her new found power made her feel like the Universe depended on her. She was needed, and she loved that. But it was at times like this when she wished she was just like everyone else. She missed her home. At that point, she wished that she was still memory-less, that her legacy had never started.

Her heart pounded. She could see the lever slip, Rose reaching to grab for it, the breach trying to pull her in desperately. _Think, Riva, think! s_he yelled at herself. If she saved Rose and kept her with the Doctor, time would be re-written, and that was forbidden if she did it deliberately. If she let Rose fall through the breach, her childhood would stay exactly the same, and the loop would continue.

Eliza knew her place. It wasn't her right to mess around with things like this. But this was _her _life, after all.

Shaking her head violently with tears in her eyes as she saw Rose slip and fall towards the breach, she made her mind up, but she'd have to be quick. Letting herself go, she found herself spinning through the Time Vortex. When she found the right spot, she flew through it. She found herself running towards the Doctor, in the same room she'd seen. The breach was nowhere in sight; and neither was Rose. A wave of emotions coursed through her veins as she found she was too late. The Doctor's expression was all she needed. He didn't turn to look at her, just continued staring at the spot his Rose was last seen. He made no effort to greet her, Eliza not really wanting one. "She went through?" Eliza croaked.

The Doctor didn't answer for a long while, eventually sending her a picture of what had happened as he approached the wall, slowly, emotionless. The scene was of Rose, falling towards the breach, being sucked in hastily. A few meters away in front of her, Pete Tyler appeared, his arms spread open, ready to catch her securely. When she was safe in his arms, she looked back at the Doctor, whose eyes were wide. Smashing the button Pete had used to jump across the breach, they disappeared in a white flash. Eliza felt the smallest of happiness through her regret. Rose was _alive..._ like she the other side of the Void, but alive and safe.

Nodding, Eliza let herself go again, not even saying goodbye to the Doctor as he leaned his cheek and palm against the large white wall. Falling through the Time Vortex, watching as the different colours span around her and flashed before her TARDIS eyes, she saw the crack. Flying towards it, she focused on opening it, just the tiniest amount so she could slip through. Eliza felt a warning at the back of her mind, but she quickly discarded it. She could do what she wanted. She was the Cub, and she was in charge of this Universe. Not even the Universe itself was going to tell her what to do. Not anymore.

Eliza found herself in the Parallel Torchwood, Rose hammering on the wall she nearly passed through. _Parallel Torchwood, Parallel wall, _Eliza corrected herself. "Take me back!" Rose cried, slapping the wall as hard as she could. "Take me back!"

Feeling the sadness wash over her, Eliza felt the urge to comfort her older friend. But she couldn't. Watching as the Doctor in the original Universe kept his hand on the wall, pressing his cheek to it, she felt as if she'd been stabbed in the gut repeatedly as she saw Rose do the same, as if feeling for him, trying to melt into him. Eliza felt it across the Void, too. The connection they were having. They could actually feel each other, even through the two Universes. She was told that this sort of thing was impossible. The thought made her give a small smile. She always liked making the impossible happen, and she was, right there and then.

Eliza watched as the Doctor dropped his hand from the wall, turned around mutely and slopped off. As Rose done the same, feeling that he was no longer there, Eliza strode foreword. Rose turned, grieving too much to pay any attention that Eliza was there, and threw her arms around her, sobbing into her neck. She calmly took note of how much taller Eliza had gotten since their last meeting. She was taller than her now. Eliza said nothing as Rose clung to her, not sure if she could have.

After a long minute, Eliza let go of Rose, taking her hand and leading her away from the wall, Rose calming down a little in the presence of her old friend.

The ride to Pete's mansion was a long one. He didn't live in the same one anymore. It was a different one, located in a different part of the city, not too far away from the local supermarket. _Custard and Swiss roll in the morning, I think, _Eliza thought while in the car, passing the shop. She glanced back at Rose, whose hand was still intertwined with hers, her forehead against the window, watching as the dozens of cars sped passed. _Or maybe that will be too soon…_

* * *

The five of them eventually found themselves at the mansion. Rose looking around the main foyer as the others quietly entered the house, locating the set of marble stairs and stumbling up them, looking for a vacant room tiredly.

Jackie, who was about to run up the stairs after her, had her hand caught by Eliza. "Don't," the young woman warned. "She just needs a little time, is all. She needs to be alone." When Jackie was about to protest, Eliza held up her hand, Jackie quietening immediately. "I was right before, Jackie. Trust me, okay?" Looking back up the stairs for a moment, then looking back at Eliza, Jackie nodded her head, and followed Pete to the kitchen, Mickey bidding his good-nights as he walking up the stairs as well.

Sighing, Eliza looked around the living room, one she remembered all too well. Flopping down on the sofa, she rested her arms above her head, closing her eyes as she watched the Doctor swirling around the Time Vortex, looking for the teeniest, tiniest breach of the Void.

_Sorry, Gramps, _Eliza thought sadly. _You're just gonna have to wait a while…_

Her mind shifted as the TARDIS disappeared from view, to Rose up stairs in one of the small rooms. She was led on her back, staring at the ceiling, quiet tears running down her face. She didn't make a sound the entire time Eliza watched her, which was a full forty five minutes. Not once did she close her eyes for more than five seconds, but her eye lids drooped a considerable amount, showing Eliza she was battling sleep fiercely.

Pushing herself from the sofa, Eliza trooped up the stairs, following her mind. Opening a brown door, she found Rose. Eliza made her way quietly over to her and stood over the bed, looking down at her. "You should be asleep. You've had a long day."

"I don't want to…" Rose replied childishly.

"Rose, please?" Eliza begged. "You're not going to have enough energy for tomorrow if you don't sleep."

Rose stayed silent, her eyes even more determined as she focused her gaze on the ceiling. "Fine," Eliza muttered stubbornly. She bent down and pressed a hand to Rose's forehead, looking for her knock-out switch. As she brushed up against it, she felt Rose slip into sleep, her mind going mute. Making sure Rose wouldn't have any dreams, or nightmares, Eliza stood over the her sleeping form once she was certain she was going to have a nice, long, dreamless sleep.

Walking away, she resisted the temptation to check. She _knew _it was there, even without fully checking. If it wasn't, then time would be re-written anyway, and Eliza would happily take Rose back to the Doctor, no matter what anyone else said.

Sighing again, she closed the door gently. Feeling that her hair was a mess, she pulled the bobble out of her long, brown locks, letting it reach to her mid back. _I need a hair-cut, _she thought as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Not having the energy to brush the mop on her head, she sat down in front of Pete and Jackie, letting a few strands of hair fall in front of her face.

"You look nice with your hair down, sweetheart." Jackie commented. Taking the thanks, she added, "How is she?"

Rubbing her face with her hands, she sat up in her chair. "She's sleeping at the moment," Eliza replied. "She'll probably wake up late tomorrow."

"I hope not," Pete replied. "I need to take her into Torchwood, settle a few things."

"Nah," Eliza shook her head as she eyed him. She was afraid this would happen. "She's not going anywhere for at least a few days."

"But-" Pete started.

"No buts," Eliza cut. "You know what, Pete? Get a life. Have a heart; she's _grieving, _for God's sake! She's upset, she needs time. The last thing she needs right now is _Torchwood_, and it certainly won't do her any good. Think about someone else for once, not just your stupid company, 'kay?" Pete looked at her in shock, wincing at her words. Looking at Jackie for help, she shook her head slightly, mouthing 'no'. Eliza settled her gaze back on the unit, twiddling her thumbs as she considered her options. "I'm going to bed," Pete piped. "See you in the mornin', Jacks," he kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna have to get used all that," Jackie muttered as the sound of Pete's footsteps faded away. "Pete, I mean."

Eliza gave the smallest of smiles to her. "You will," she assured the older woman. "It might be difficult at first, but you will."

Jackie returned her smile, replacing it quickly with suspicion. "How're you even 'ere?" she asked. "I saw you in the other Torchwood. You were watching us, you were."

Eliza nodded. "Just making sure everything went well, is all," she mumbled. "And to answer your question, I'm here because I'm meant to be." Watching Jackie frown at the comment, Eliza added, "I can't really tell you at the moment. It's complicated."

Jackie said nothing for a long while, debating whether or not she should say anything, or nothing at all. After a few minutes, she asked, "Could you take her back? Could you take Rose back home?"

Eliza nodded again, tiredly. "'course I could, yeah. But I won't. Like me, Rose is also meant to be here… it's difficult to explain, Jackie."

Jackie watched her as Eliza rested her forehead on the counter, her hair slipping past her shoulders. Taking out her purse from her pocket, she pulled something out of the leather object and slid it over to Eliza. Looking down, Eliza saw she was looking at a photo, one she recognized all too well. Smiling, she unfolded the picture, on the back of which had her messy signature on it, to see the Christmas photo they had taken together last year at the Powell Estate. Eliza, the Doctor, Rose, Jackie and Mickey were all looking at the camera, smiling as they raised their glasses in cheers. "That was a good night," Eliza said half heartedly.

"You got drunk," Jackie chuckled.

"_Tipsy_," Eliza corrected. "I was not drunk, I was tipsy. Trust me; you'd have known if I was drunk. I remember-" Eliza cut herself off. After all this time, after a year of chasing after the Doctor and Rose, Eliza had completely forgotten about the rest. Well, not forgotten as such, but she didn't go to see them often after returning. "I remember when me and a few friends were at my… when we were at my boyfriend's sister's wedding. Apparently, I fell off a table - it's not funny!" she interjected as Jackie started giggling. "Don't ask what I was doing up there. I woke up with one hell of a bruise on my leg…"

"I remember when Rose's friend dragged her home one night," Jackie reminisced. "She was in one 'ell of a state, she was. Frightened me half to death that night."

"I guess we all have some drunkard stories," Eliza chuckled as Jackie gave a yawn. "Tired?"

"Very," Jackie replied, getting off the stool. "I'm gonna go find a bed. See you in the mornin', sweetheart."

Eliza watched as Jackie left the kitchen. She was tired herself, which was saying something. She usually didn't sleep for days, and the last time she slept was only thirty or so hours ago. Shrugging, Eliza scrambled off the stood and walked back to the sofa, taking her boots off and setting them to the side. Taking off her sword and shield, she led down on the sofa, thinking about what lay ahead of her. "This is gonna be a long few months…" she mumbled to herself as she drifted off to a long, dreamful sleep.

_**A.N: Okay, first, thank you for clicking on this story. To those who have never read my previous two stories, you are most probably very confused to who my AU character is, but you don't really need to know that much about her to read this Fic, nor do you have to read my other two editions. To those who have read them, thank you for sticking with me for this long, I know how crappy my writing can be sometimes :P Hope you enjoyed**_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Canary Wharf. Pete and Jackie preferred to not talk about it, keeping themselves to themselves, catching up and finding out new things about the Parallel versions of Jackie's husband and Pete's wife. The media had taken quite an interest to the new arrivals as well, claiming that the young blonde was there during the mess that Lumic had made with the Cybermen. She'd disappeared soon after, only to reappear three years later. Needless to say, they were getting knocks on the door frequently.

Rose had only come down once or twice from her dark cave, once when there was an interviewer in the living room, and left quickly to return to her nest. Eliza spent most of her time with her, other times walking around the streets and sitting in parks. She _even _took a chance at visiting some people. Well, when she said _visited_, she means she saw them in a pram, their mother pushing it and taking the compliments about her children smugly.

It was a week in total Rose stayed in hibernation. She came down early in the morning one day, flicking the kettle on and waiting for it to boil, whereas usually, her flicking the kettle on was her way of saying 'make me a cuppa, I'm going back upstairs'. Eliza saw a little bit of hope. Setting her book aside, she walked into the kitchen and sat down on the opposite side of the island. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she chastised Rose. "It's half four."

"I've been doing enough of that," Rose replied, preparing her cup. She looked over to the counter and picked up a wrapper. "Short-bread?"

"And _chocolate_ custard," Eliza replied, smiling. "I thought I'd spice things up a bit, is all. People think it's gross, but it's actually very appetising."

Blaming it on her unknown origin, Rose put the wrapper in the bin in time for the kettle to give a loud 'ping!'. Making the coffee, she sat back down at the island, letting the cup warm her hands. A silence enveloped the two then, but not an awkward one. Rose was extremely grateful for her friend's presence. It reminded her of the Doctor. Her Doctor, and the times they used to have. But one question still edged at Rose's mind, even though she'd never ask.

"Do you wonna talk about it?" Eliza hesitated.

"What's there to talk about?" Rose replied glumly. "I'm here, and he's all the way over there. Not much else to it, really."

"You seem to be mistaking me for an idiot," Eliza scoffed. "C'mon. You haven't been _sleeping _in your room all week just to say that."

Tiredly, Rose sighed. She _hated _this situation. She hated breaking her promise. She'd promised the Doctor forever, only to be ripped away from him a few _hours _later. Taking a shaky breath, Rose shook her head. "I think it's too soon."

Eliza nodded, understanding her situation. She felt exactly the same as Rose was, once upon a time. Grimacing at the growl that came from Rose stomach, Eliza wondered around the kitchen. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Rose mumbled, another growl screeching from her belly.

Eliza stuck her nose high in the air, taking in three long breathes. "Do you smell that? Smell's sorta like… bull shit?" Rose gave a weak smile at the joke, but kept her ground. "Rose, you have to eat." Shaking her head, Eliza wondered around the kitchen, gathering ingredients. "I'm going to make you something, and you're going to eat it, like it or not."

"You know how to cook?" Rose asked in mild surprise.

Eliza scoffed. "I'm actually offended, Rosie." She set two duck eggs, a tin of beans, three bacon slices and sausages down on the unit. "I mean, I might not be a master chef, but I know the basics. I flip the eggs when they turn black, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she said smugly, "See? I know what I'm doing."

Surprisingly, the early breakfast hadn't turned out that bad, and by that bad, it was practically flawless. Eliza did everything the way Rose had preferred it. The beans didn't touch the eggs, the sausages and bacon were chopped and mixed, and the eggs were perfect, the big yellow yolks practically glowing. "How did you learn to cook like that?" Rose asked as she let down her knife and fork, reaching for a slice of bread to mop up the remaining yolk. Eliza herself was drinking out of a milk carton, gulps at a time. "What?" she asked when Rose gave her a look. "I need the calcium, don't judge me. And to answer your question, my mum is an amazing cook. And when I say amazing, I mean okay… not bad… could be better, but still. She does an acceptable Spaghetti Bolognese if that counts towards anything." Eliza chuckled for a short while, added, "Nah, my dad's the chef of the house. Second best cook I know."

"And the first?" Rose asked, glad that their talk was taking her mind off the Doctor.

"My-" Eliza started, but then bit her tongue. Would it be ok to mention him, or no? There wouldn't be any real harm in Eliza telling her about him, being as Rose wouldn't really meet him for about a good eight or nine years. "My _boyfriends _mum. Absolute master chef, she was. Ask her to make something, and she liked you enough, she'd do it, always one hundred percent perfect." Eliza chuckled fondly at a memory. "I remember she used to phone me up a lot, ask me to try her cooking. Didn't really like me that much, and the feeling was mutual."

"If she didn't like you, why'd she ask you to taste her cooking?" Rose asked in confusion.

"She wasn't exactly… right in the head," Eliza picked her words carefully. "Tried to kill a guy in public with a spoon one time. I was the only one that wasn't really afraid of her. I wasn't afraid to tell her what I thought about her dishes. Don't get me wrong, there have been times where I've asked for more, and then she'd just kick me out once she knew it was good. But there were also times where I'd just look at it and say 'I wouldn't even give this to my dog… that was dying of starvation… I think it's movin'', y'know?"

Rose nodded. She felt the same way about her own mother. She could do some decent cooking, but there were occasions she just wanted to give her meal to the bin or the toilet and go out to the chippy. Taking a sip of her new coffee, she smiled. "So… boyfriend?" she teased with a tongue in the teeth smile.

Eliza blushed, a smile tugging at her lips. "Shut it," she warned.

"One question," Rose said, holding up a finger. "Does he know about… you know?"

Eliza gave a difficult smile, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "No," she admitted. "I don't really know how to tell him. He's one of those guys… I really don't know how he'll react," Eliza began twiddling her thumbs as she looked at a scrap on the table. She wondered if this was the most appropriate thing to be talking to Rose about, considering everything that had happened during the past week. Following her gut, she continued, "We're serious… and I love him… but he can be unpredictable sometimes, not in the good way, either."

A smile crept onto Rose's lips at the comment. She let out a stiff chuckle, which was followed by more. "I can't believe you just said that," she managed a tongue in the teeth smile. Once she'd calmed down, she finished her coffee. "So, how old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," Eliza replied.

"You look older," Rose noted.

"I get that a lot," she nodded, tugging at her ear. Rose gave a long yawn, wiping at her watery eyes. "You should get back to bed. I'm sure Pete will want you to do into Torchwood soon, talk about what's going to be happening and stuff." Rose sighed at this, obviously just about to protest. "You can't spend the rest of your life mourning, Rosie. It's not what Gramps would want. C'mon, I'll carry you if I have to."

"One thing," Rose mumbled. Tears brimmed her eyes as she spoke, but she refused to let them fall. "I know that you can travel time, I know you can see things. Just…" Rose bit her tongue, swallowing hard. "Will I ever see him again?"

Eliza knew the question was coming, Rose wasn't an idiot. Choosing her words carefully, she stuttered, "That's up to you, I think. There are thousands of paths you can take, only a few of them leading to him. I can point you in the right direction, sure, but…" Eliza sighed. If she wasn't careful, she'd start rambling and she _always _let things slip when she rambled. Eliza looked down at her vibrating finger, and then clamped them into tight fists. "It depends on what you do here, okay? Just go to bed, please?"

Taking the hint that Eliza was no longer up for conversation, she placed the mug in the sink, bid her farewells, and then ventured up the stairs. Only when Eliza heard the door close did she kick the nearest thing in sight, which was a metal bin. She fisted her hair tightly, sitting back down on her stood, a few tears creeping down her face.

_It's not fair… _she chanted in her head. Eliza wanted to tell somebody, she needed to. She wasn't used to being under this sort of pressure and was never any good when she was. How could anyone expect so much from her?

Eliza washed her face and hurriedly dried it with a tea towel. Un-strapping her sword and shield, she set them down near the coffee table and made to head towards the Time Vortex, but stopped herself. Where would she go? Who would she talk to? She couldn't leave yet, there was too much that still needed to happen, people she needed to help. Dropping herself on the sofa, she took hold of the sword hilt, the familiar buzzing at the back her mind lulling her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months.

Two whole, torturous, horrifying, suicidal, atrocious, heart breaking, boring, stupid, hellish months. And when Eliza thought suicidal, she meant get me some rope and a tall building where she could swing in peace. A disagreement she and her mother often had were about her tendencies. Sure, she had some from her mother like laziness, putting things off until the last minute and disobeying the rules, but there were more from her father that Eliza wished she didn't have; such as poor time keeping, her unstoppable gob/sarcasm and the inability to stay in one place for too long without feeling uncomfortable. She had been in Pete's World two months and she was already feeling dead, she had another five or so to go.

As Eliza cringed at the thought, she tucked her long coat away, as well as her weapons. She wouldn't need them for a long while, and she didn't want to give the press anything to talk about. It was easy for Rose to make up a back story. Torchwood wasn't as secretive as it was in the original Universe, so Pete told the media that after her help with Lumic, he sent her and a small team of people to do a classified job. Easy enough. But Eliza wasn't seen when she was helping. She kept to the shadows and didn't interfere physically, helping the Doctor where she could secretly, and then took off. She was unknown in this world, and the press were all over her. There were no photo's, birth certificates, nothing.

Rose was more or less still depressed, but she was progressing, Eliza noted. The only time she spent long periods of time in her room was when she and Eliza were talking, or when she was sleeping. At other times, she and Jackie were talking things through, figuring out what was going to happen from then on. Rose was terrified of going to sleep from fear of nightmares. Eliza did what she could to cloud her subconscious, but sometimes the clouds would clear too quickly and bits and pieces of the Doctor, the TARDIS, or Canary Wharf would slip through, causing Rose to whimper in her sleep. Things were continuing on, more or less, but nearing the end of the second month, Rose began acting strangely.

Mickey wasn't having that much of a good time, either, but a little more than Rose was. He was working for Pete with his close friend, Jake Simmonds. Working at Torchwood helped Mickey keep his mind off everything, and allow him to focus on what needed doing, such as advancing Torchwood's weaponry and hacking through any databases. He didn't feel one hundred percent knowing Rose was at the Mansion, isolated in her room. He'd debated with Eliza, and always lost, on how much Rose needed to get out of her room before she did something drastic. With the secret Eliza held, she promised she would never let that happen.

Jackie was having no trouble what-so-ever adjusting to life as an upper-class. In fact, she loved it. As soon as she was told that Eliza was going to keep a watchful eye on her daughter, she took Pete out clothes shopping with her. Granted, they didn't come back with a lot, much less than Pete's first Jackie would have come back with, but she was defiantly having a good time. Not too long after they arrived, she and Pete had re-married, conceiving a child a month after. Pete was delighted when he heard he was going to be a father, biologically, and Rose was happy she was going to have a little brother or sister, maybe even both. When Eliza informed her it was only going to be a single child, she was a little upset, but got over it quickly, enjoying the fact she was going to be a big sister, something she'd pestered her mother about constantly when she was a child, Jackie usually replying with 'Maybe next Christmas, sweetheart'. Rose and Pete had talked about her working at Torchwood. She'd said she would, that she'd think about it, and then wondered if her working for her dad was one of the paths that Eliza had mentioned. At that thought, she began seriously considering it.

As for Eliza, she spent a lot of her days at Torchwood at the request of Pete. He'd ask her frequently to come in and inspect something or other. As long as it kept her busy, she'd strip the toaster and reconstruct it. She'd already had a go at the TV, the fridge (which was now a freezer), and the PC Pete kept for Torchwood, which was now identical to a twenty fifth century computer. She was bored, and after she'd redecorated the kitchen in attempt to make a smoothie, Jackie had banned her from the kitchen, her only source of entertainment left.

"It's not my fault your blender's complicated!" Eliza protested as Jackie marched her from the kitchen, which was dripping head to toe in green liquid. "I'm offering to clean up the mess I've made, and you're havin' a go at me!"

"I'm havin' a go because I don't want you breaking anything else," Jackie countered. "Knowing you, you'll probably try attaching a hose pipe to the tap and flood my kitchen!"

Eliza stared at her for a few seconds. How'd she know..? Eliza shook her head after a few moments. "That's not the point- and I wasn't going to flood anything!"

"Don't back-chat me," Jackie snarled. "I want that kitchen clean, by hand, within the next hour," she ended, grabbing a coat off the rack and storming out the door. Rose had walked into the living room when Eliza kicked the chair, cursing about something or other. "I swear, if she wasn't pregnant, I'd say she was due on." Giving her a small smile, Rose walked into the kitchen, taking a look around and nodding in understandment before placing the bread she'd just purchased in the bread box. "Green smoothie?"

"I was bored," Eliza replied innocently. "Besides, your dad had too many green peppers and jalapeños to miss."

"Jalapenos?" Rose asked, her voice dripping with disgust. "You were making a Jalapeño smoothie?"

"Like I said; I was bored. Me and my friends used to try and make the world's most disgusting smoothies and pay each other to drink them, so I started raiding the cupboards," she shrugged.

Rose gave her a strange look, thanking quietly that she wasn't one of Eliza's friends from home. Remembering the bag that was safely secure in her hand, she made her way up the stairs and to her room, where she stayed.

It took forty five minutes for Eliza to clean the kitchen and change. She reappeared from her room, which Pete had kindly given to her, as well as clothes and other essentials, and walked towards the stair case when she heard the door open, signalling Jackie had returned from the doctor's.

Passing Rose's bedroom, she heard a sob, stopping her dead in her tracks. Taking a few steps back, she heard another sob. Silently opening the door, she saw Rose was nowhere in her room, but the bathroom light was on. Walking so she could just see through, she saw Rose sat on the toilet, bowing over something in her lap as her back violently jerked. Eliza was soon on her knees in front of her, hands on Rose's shoulders. She had a feeling this was going to happen today. Making it so Rose's head was on Eliza's shoulder, she saw out of the corner of her eye the small, opened packet on the counter, which had in big writing 'Pregnitude', instructions for the white, thin card, which was clamped tightly in Rose's hands, screwed across the floor.

When Rose calmed down enough, Eliza took the card away from her, placing it on the floor near the instructions, then standing Rose up and taking her towards the bed, sitting herself and Rose down on the comforting surface.

After a long while, Rose wiped her wet streaked face. "How long have you known?" she asked Eliza. Due to her non-shocked expression, Rose got the hint that she knew everything.

"I did since the beginning," Eliza admitted, stroking Rose's hair gently. "You were showing symptoms, and your hormone levels were all over the place. I just wanted you to find out for yourself."

"You could have saved me a tenner," Rose joked grumpily. This surprised Eliza. Rose wasn't really one to joke about things in situations like this. "Do you know who the father is?"

Eliza chuckled as she led back on the headboard. "Who else would it be? I've been keeping too much of a close eye on you for you to go shaggin' around in this Universe, and besides, your symptoms were showing before you even arrived at the mansion." Rose nodded as she wiped some of her tears on the rim of her shirt. "And I don't think Gramps would have dropped you off at a pub somewhere just so you could have sex. Soooo, that only leaves one person, doesn't it?"

Rose bowed her head and gave a pathetic nod. She separated from Eliza, and crawled under the covers, bringing the top of the duvet to her cheek. She shook her head softly, burying herself deeper into the mattress. "I can't believe this is happening," she mumbled, more tears emerging. "We… we only had sex the once…"

"Once it all it takes to conceive," Eliza replied reasonably.

Rose swallowed difficultly, trying with all her might to get rid of the lump in her throat. "But this isn't even possible…" she squeaked. "We shouldn't have been compatible, that's what he said… he said it was impossible for me to get pregnant from him because we were two differ-" she was cut off when Eliza clamped her hand over Rose's mouth. "Don't think too much on it, okay?" Eliza asked. "I know you. You get stressed easily when you think too much into things, and that's not good for the baby. I'll explain as best as I can tomorrow. For now, you get some sleep."

It took her a while, but Rose was finally able to close her eyes, the image of the positive pregnancy test still floating in her mind. When her breathing had slowed and evened out, Eliza pulled back the covers gently, pulling up Rose's top as well, just enough so her stomach was exposed, revealing the smallest baby bump Eliza had ever seen. Placing a hand over the tiny bump, she felt the foetus, bursting with energy at the new presence. Eliza gave a small smile, and began the job she was here to do. Reaching into the unborn baby, Eliza began to share, stretch, and shape a small amount of the power the Cub had given her. The hand placed over the small bump began to glow a soft blue, pulsating as Eliza felt her power being shared with this tiny baby. Once she was satisfied that the foetus had absorbed as much as it could, she let go, the soft royal blue leaving her hand. She brought Rose's shirt back down and covered her again with the duvet, making it so only her head was seen as Eliza tucked her in. Stroking Rose's hair softly, Eliza whispered, "You have no idea how important this baby is… _mum._" The word rolled of her tongue easily, more easily than she thought it would. Returning her hands to her jeans pockets, she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door gently, but firmly, behind her.

_**A.N: Dat plot twist doe :O let me know what you think**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next month had gone by quickly. Rose was up and about more regularly, eating healthily again and even taking walks outside on her own. She still hadn't taken up Pete's offer to join Torchwood yet. The wound still felt too sore, but Eliza told her it would probably be a good idea. Rose told Pete she would join, but not yet, only when she was ready.

Mickey and Pete were still at Torchwood, muttering carefully whenever Eliza saw them. She smiled and shook her head. They could hide their plans about the new Dimension Cannon all they wanted- heck, they could tell the whole world about it if they wanted to, but they wouldn't get anywhere without her help.

Jackie was now two months pregnant, her cravings going through the roof. Every now and then, she would send one of the two young girls down the supermarket to get her whatever the baby desired, whether it be something like banana chewits, which Jackie despised, or chicken drumsticks with gravy, which she was quickly growing fond of.

Eliza had told Rose about her Telepathic abilities. Rose was keen to know more about it, where it'd come from, but Eliza told her she was only going to teach her how to use it. Once a day, they would sit on a bed, becoming familiar with each other's minds, learning new little things about each other that made the other giggle from time to time. 'You never told me _that!' _one of them would sometimes say.

The two girls thought it wise to keep the news of Rose's pregnancy away from the other three. And by others, they meant Jackie. At least, Rose thought it was a good idea, anyway. However, that didn't stop her from finding out.

One thing Jackie did have was a watchful eye. For the first month of Pete's World, Eliza and Jackie had made an agreement to watch Rose, even going as far to take shifts, Eliza doing most of the time due to her needing less sleep and Jackie extended need for it. After Eliza had assured the older blonde that most of it was over now, she still watched her daughter carefully. After a while, it became clear to Jackie that Rose wasn't… 'coming on'. The sanitary towel pile in the bathroom cupboard hadn't moved an inch since Jackie had become pregnant; Rose was eating far more than she ever had in her lifetime, and she went to the toilet frequently. The main hint that got to Jackie was that every once in a while, about three times a week or so, she'd hear a loud noise coming from Rose's room. More specifically, Rose throwing up in her bathroom toilet. That was when she'd figured it out.

* * *

Eliza was watching Lord of the Rings at the time of confrontation. It was 3 in the morning, and she heard Jackie walk down the stairs. Guessing that she was just going to get a drink, she continued watching, and was then surprised when the TV turned off, Jackie holding the remote in her hand. "I hope you have a good reason for turning it off," Eliza said warningly. "Because my favourite part in all three films was about to come up… and because of you, I've missed it," she ended with a mock smile.

"How long?" Jackie asked, sitting down on the other side of the sofa.

"There are millions of answers to that question," Eliza stated. "How long's a piece of string? How long from here to China? How long-"

"-have you known about Rose bein' pregnant?" Jackie cut her off, folding her arms over her chest. Eliza stared at the older woman for a long while, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "Go on," Jackie encouraged. "How long have you known?"

"I… I- urgh…" Eliza stuttered. "That is… I guess, one way to end the question..."

"Yeah, it is," Jackie fumed. "Now answer it."

"No, 'coz you're gonna hit me," Eliza replied uncertainly. After one of the 'Tyler looks', Eliza added quietly, "A few days before we got here."

"A few days…" Jackie muttered. "Then that means it' aint Mickey…" she added dumbly.

"Oh, God- no, Mickey's not the father," Eliza replied, fiddling with her necklace. "I don't think he would have, anyway. I don't think he looks at her like that anymore." A long few awkward moments passed the two women, Jackie eventually breaking it with, "I'm gonna kill him." By 'him', Eliza assumed Jackie meant the Doctor.

"You thought they were shaggin', anyways," Eliza countered.

"I didn't know he'd knock her up!" Jackie exclaimed. "How is that even right, anyway? That's a bit like a cow and a giraffe having a baby."

"I'm gonna take it you just called your daughter a cow being as the Doctor's quite tall, loves vegetables and wants to be ginger, but that would be true, if the baby had been conceived anywhere other than the TARDIS," Eliza nodded. "I've 'ad a few looks and I'm quite sure this child is going to have three Biological parents. The two obvious ones, and… well, possibly the TARDIS herself. She must have taken part or interfered with the conception, that's probably why they were able to conceive in the first place; mixed TNA. The strands didn't know quite what was going on, so they just got on with it, did what they were made to do; make a baby. That or the TARDIS tweaked some of the Doctor's swimmers."

Jackie watched as the girl explained this to her, a small amount of fear growing in the pit of her stomach. "So… I'm gonna have an alien as a grand-baby?" she asked, unbelievingly.

Eliza chuckled a little. "Not completely," she assured. "The baby will have many of the same qualities and functions of a human, look like one, grow like one, but somewhere along the line, there will be growing signs of Time Lord, like Telepathy and Mind-Walking… might even have some TARDIS qualities, too…"

"What's tha' supposed to mean?" Jackie demanded.

"Well, I was in the same situation as this baby," Eliza explained. "My physical birth parents conceived me with an extra few TNA strands. I looked completely human, I grew like one and no one could see anything of any other species in me. Of course, that didn't last forever. When I was about three or four, I began Mind-Walking, and even more scary for my parents, disappearing from one place to another, that's a TARDIS ability. I got a feeling that's what this baby's gonna be able to do." There was silence for a while, the two listening as there were a pair of feet walking across the landing and into the corridor bathroom. "The pregnancy's going to be normal, I think," Eliza continued once she'd heard Rose throw up. "Has she always been an eavesdropper?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackie replied as Rose continued emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "Used to be murder when she was little. Couldn't say anythin' to anybody without lookin' over me shoulda'. How long did you know she was up there?"

"She was up there for about five minutes," Eliza replied, switching the TV back on as the toilet flushed. "She heard your door go and followed you out," Eliza heard one a soft foot landed on the woolly carpet on the landing as she turned the volume down. "Isn't that right, Rose?"

A sigh erupted from the landing, the footsteps continued, getting louder and louder. "Mum, I swear, I was gonna tell ya-"

"When?" Jackie replied coolly. "Whilst you were in labour?"

"I just didn't know how," Rose continued guiltily. "You freak out so easily."

"Over what you've put me through the past two years- no, sorry, three years for me-"

Rose rolled her eyes. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Yeah, you're right," Jackie agreed harshly. "It was _his _fault! The Doctor's fault! It's his bloody fault we're arguing right now! If you hadn't of been so stupid…"

"Neither me nor the Doctor knew what was going to happen!" Rose thundered. "This isn't even supposed to be happening, it's impossible, don't you dare blame him!"

"OOOOKAAAAAAY!" Eliza whooshed. "Listen, the both of you are just a _little _upset right now, you're hormones are bouncing all over the place, and in case you haven't noticed, it's three in the morning! You're both tired, and stressed, and stress isn't good for the baby- _babies_- so can we _please _calm down and keep quite while this scene plays?" she turned her attention back to the TV, crying, "Oh great, now I missed 'release the prisoners'. God, some people can be so inconsiderate..."

A few minutes later, the mother and daughter were stood in the kitchen after quietly talking it out, Jackie's arms wrapped around Rose as she wept. Rose, feeling that she'd done enough crying over the past couple of months, just rubbed her back as Jackie soaked her daughters dressing gown. "I'll tell you one thing, though," she muttered to her mum. "I don't know why they call it 'morning sickness', I'm getting it morning and evening."

"That'll happen for you a lot," Eliza called. "A Time Lord Infant being carried by a Human Mother is going to cause massive changes to your body. I wouldn't be surprised if you had it all through the seven months."

"Seven?" Rose replied.

"Weeeelllll, it's an estimate," Eliza lied poorly. "Time Lord Pregnancies are about five to six months long because of how fast the baby grows, but being as there's only so much your body and give the foetus, it'll take a little longer… so yeah, about seven months. And you're three months gone already, only four more to go," she said enthusiastically.

Soon after, Jackie had given a yawn at half three, walking back up the stairs quietly, leaving Eliza and Rose to finish the film. After it'd ended and the credits began rolling, Rose rubbed her stomach, looking at the size of her small baby bump. "I haven't even gone to the doctors yet," she mumbled, drawing small circles around the curve.

"You don't want to be, either," Eliza replied. "You don't know what… erm… _extra _things this kid's going to have. Take the heart for instance. The doctor finds two heartbeats on the monitor and only one body," she made a face and shook her head. "As soon as you gave birth, they'd dissect her." Listening to the calming music of the credits, Eliza suddenly snapped her eyes open and looked sharply at Rose, who was looking with wide eyes back at her. "Did I just say that? Oh, I'm so sorry, did you not wonna know?"

"It's not that…" Rose replied, her eyes calming. "I just forget about your _special powers _sometimes."

"Well, I _am _a Goddess," Eliza replied smugly.

Rose chuckled at the comment, leaning over to grab the mug on the coffee table, taking a sip. Letting her head snuggle into the comfy cushions, she let out a sigh. "It's just all so… surreal. In a way, I think that this is a curse. The fact I might never see him again, but there's always a constant reminder of him, growing inside me. It hurts _so _much… but then there's the blessing. I have a little part of him that I'm never going to let go of. In a way, I'm glad I'm carrying his baby, but then I'm not so sure…" she looked over at Eliza, who was fiddling with her necklace, as she always did when she was concentrating. "Where is he?" Rose asked.

"Depends," Eliza replied. "If the same amount of time has passed for him that it has for us, then he's…" she concentrated again, the familiar and soothing voice of the Face of Boe filling her mind, speaking the four words that gave the Doctor hope, then withdrawing his final breath. "in New Earth. He's just stopped talking with the Face of Boe. He's going back to the TARDIS."

There was a long silence before Rose asked quietly, "With who?"

"A young woman called Martha," Eliza replied just a quietly. "And Jason. He's travelling with them now, for a while."

Rose nodded, staring at the cold coffee in his hands. "He's forgotten me already?"

Eliza chuckled. "Nah, 'course not! On the contrary, he talks about you often. He's still having a rough time with… y'know. Martha's there for company, and Jason… well, he's travelling with Gramps for the same reason I was, I guess." She looked back through his time-line, sighing mentally when she reached Bad Wolf Bay, but smiling when she found who was next. "Not too long after we got here, he met this woman called Donna. Donna Noble, you'd have loved her. She smacked him 'coz he didn't keep his gob shut. Cocky as hell, used the word 'Oi' a lot, and is ginger. She's such a laugh."

Rose gave a weak smile as she drew up a picture of the woman in her head, imagining her giving him one of the 'Tyler slaps'. "I'm glad he's not lonely," she mumbled, fingering the rim of the cup. Eliza felt a lump rise in her throat and scooted over next to Rose, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her down to rest on Eliza's arm. "How could he be? He's got the biggest family in the Universe, his faithful companions, and that family will continue to grow. Sure, he'll miss them terribly, but he'll never truly be alone again."

Nodding her head slowly, Rose gave a yawn, the cup in her hands becoming loose and insecure. Taking the mug and placing it on the arm chair, she picked the remote up and flicked through the channels again, finding a history channel to make fun of.


	5. Chapter 5

Another month had gone by, and Eliza was counting down the days. She'd been told that Jackie would be three months pregnant when Rose would tell them of her dreams, and that could be any day now. Eliza was looking through the Void every now and then, waiting for the Doctor to find that one tiny little gap so the message could get through. She was checking Rose's dreams frequently, making sure that everything was running the way it should, the way she'd seen it.

Pete and Mickey had finally come clean about their plans about the new Dimension Cannon. Mickey felt like he was obligated, like he had to be looking for a way to get Rose back to the Doctor. He didn't grow up with a mum or a dad, and he wanted this kid to be raised in a family, with its birth parents, even if the father was a mad man. They'd asked Eliza to help them with the project, Eliza replying in a wink and telling them, "I'll see what I can do."

Jackie was becoming obsessed with her weight was the major change in the past month. No matter how many times Pete told her it was the baby and she was a beautiful woman with a healthy size, she still kept insisting it was her, replying with, "I carried Rose for nine months, this is not baby fat, this is blubber, Pete!" Her cravings were becoming worse, as were Rose's. Eliza tried to ensure Jackie that this was a good thing, as the baby would like a ride variety of foods and even went as far to say 'if it's eating your cooking now, then it will have no problem getting food poisoning when its out', which she found was a big mistake as she forgot how emotional pregnant women could be sometimes, quickly ducking behind the sofa as a picture frame of Jackie and Pete's wedding flew past her head, leaving a dent in the wall.

It'd been two weeks since Jackie's three month mark, and Eliza was growing more impatient as time went by. She was tempted to go and show the Doctor where this apparently invisible Breach was, but soon decided against it. It was on one particular day when she felt a tingle at the back of her mind, a tingle she missed over the course of four months. He'd found it, he was sending the message through the tiny crack that Eliza had left open. She gave a small smile, and waited for night-time to arrive, slipping into Rose's room when she was certain she was asleep.

Then she heard it. The low whisper ran through her head, sending a shiver down her spine as she looked out the window, watching the full moon rise high in the air, resisting the urge to let the Cub howl at the familiar presence of its pack. _"Rose…" _she heard faintly. _"Rose…" _said the voice again, stirring the woman from her sleep gently. She opened her eyes slowly, then snapped them open and sat bolt up in bed as she heard the voice again, stronger this time. _"Rose…" _the Doctor echoed voice called, causing Rose to bring a hand over her hand to cover a loud sob at the voice she believed she'd never hear again. Clambering into the bed, she let Rose sob into her shoulder quietly, rubbing her stomach all the while.

Soon after, they were all down in the living, listening to Rose as she told the other three of her dream. "He was calling me," she explained, twiddling her thumbs. "It was just his voice, over and over again, calling my name… he was telling me to follow it…" she looked down into the fire, looking up occasionally at the three staring intently at her. They'd met the Doctor. They knew what he could do, had seen his power first hand. They knew this was more than just a coincidence.

"Well, he's gotta be doing this for a reason," Mickey told the four. "For all we know, he might damage the Breach, just by sending that through. Must be important."

Eliza nodded in agreement with him, something she rarely did. "So we follow it?" she asked the others. "Tonight?"

Pete gave a nod, helping Jackie up of the sofa so they could get dressed, Rose racing up the stairs to get packing, the same as Mickey. All Eliza needed was her coat. She didn't feel at home without it, and where they were going, she defiantly needed something of home.

They drove for miles, days, nearly a week. Eliza read for most of the time, jumping whenever she heard a surprise _'Rose…' _One thing she knew was that he couldn't know she was here. That was the last thing she needed. But… him knowing she was there might mean he'd know there was a way- no. She cast the thought away immediately. That couldn't happen, no matter what she wanted. This was the way it _had _to be, like it or hate it. She practised hiding her mind from everyone around her. The Doctor had come to know her mind quite well during their time travelling, and he'd be able to pick it up instantly, even if he was just a hologram. When they'd nearly arrived, Eliza asked Rose, _"Are you going to tell him?"_

Rose bit her lip, and then replied, "_I don't know. Do you think I should?"_

Thinking for only a few seconds, Eliza nodded. _"He has a right to know."_

Eliza sat in Pete's jeep the whole time, listening to their conversation through Rose's ears and eyes. She approached the ghostly figure of her lover, her heart wrenching at how transparent he was, but he still looked the same. She could tell it'd only been a few days since the Battle at Canary Wharf, he looked saddened and tired, but everything else was exactly as she remembered; his suit, shoes, his _hair…_ "Where are you?" she asked, inching closer.

"Inside the TARDIS," the Doctor replied. "There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close. It takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a Supernova…" he gave a small laugh, adding, "I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"… you look like a ghost," Rose told him, watching the waves crash against the rocks through his brown jacket.

He frowned, then held up his Sonic Screwdriver towards what Rose assumed was the TARDIS Console. Giving the device a click, he slowly became solid. Or looked so, at least. He looked at her sadly as she approached him, wanting to bring her into his arms with everything he had, her having the same feeling. She stretched one arm foreword to touch his face. "Can I t-"

"I'm still just an image," the Doctor replied regretfully. He gestured her hand, adding, "No touch."

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked in a begging tone.

"The whole thing would fracture," he shook his head in denial. "Two whole Universes would collapse."

"So?" Rose replied, only half joking. He smiled at her attempt to brighten the mood to the miserable scene. They watched each other for a few seconds, the Doctor finally noticing their surroundings. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway," Rose answered.

"Norway, right," the Doctor mumbled, looking around the beach, a 'not bad' expression scribed on his features.

Rose nodded. "'bout fifty miles out of Bergen," she informed him. "It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"Dalek?" the Doctor asked, surprise replacing the not bad.

"Dar-LIG," Rose corrected. "It's Norwegian for 'bad'…" she added, smiling slightly. "This translates as Bad Wolf Bay!" They laughed at the irony, but quickly stopped. "How long have we got?" Rose chocked.

"About two minutes," the Doctor replied softly.

Rose looked around, racking her brain for the things to tell him. Well, she had a lot of things to tell him; the baby, the Telepathy, Eliza, but none of them were able to creep their way up her throat to be formed into words. She shook her head, and then laughed. "I can't think of what to say!" The Doctor laughed, looking down at the sand then back up to her, noticing behind the three people standing by the Jeep. "Still got Mr. Mickey, then?" he asked, looking over at them.

Rose wanted to tell the Doctor about Eliza being there, but she'd practically begged Rose not to, so she quickly pretended she wasn't in the picture. "There's six of us now," she replied. "Mum, Dad, Mickey… and the babies…"

The Doctor looked taken-aback, nearly hurt… heartbroken? "You're not..?" he whispered as he looked down to her stomach, which was covered by her zipped up jacket. His thoughts quickly went back to the night they shared on board the TARDIS when she didn't reply.

Looking up at her Guardian's sad eyes through Rose's, Eliza gave in, letting the tears run. It may be his right to know about the conception of his unborn child, but it certainly wasn't fair. That sort of news would crush him, to know that he had children again, but in a place he couldn't reach them, or their mother.

"_Don't tell him," _Eliza told Rose as she opened her mouth to confirm the Doctor's suspicions, but quickly shut it. _"You know it'll break him. Some things are better left unsaid."_

Taking her words into consideration as she looked up at her Angel's falling face, she gave a small laugh to try cover up the tears in her eyes. "No!" she laughed. "No, it's mum." The Doctor looked relieved, letting out a breath as he looked over at Jackie. "Went to the doctors, its twins," she quickly lied. "Three months gone, more Tyler's on the way."

The Doctor smiled, then looked back at Rose, in his mind the soon-to-be-big-sister. "And what about you?"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop," Rose joked.

The Doctor looked surprised at the comment, wondering why she wasn't doing something more with her life. She's been around Planets and Galaxies, only to return to the ordinary like of a shop girl? Nothing else coming to his mind, the Doctor replied, "Well, good for you."

"Shut up," Rose laughed at his seriousness. "Nah, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this Planet, it's open for business," the tears rising again. "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

In that instant, the emotions of sadness and pain were replaced with a strong sense of proudness. "Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," he said strongly, happily. There was another wavering look between the two, the Doctor remembering something important. "You're dead. Officially, back home," he informed her, watching as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. "So many people had died that day, and you'd gone missing. You're on the list of the dead." Saying the words alone made his hearts leap to his throat. He didn't really _want _to tell her… but he felt she had a right to know. Watching her cry, for him, was one of the most painful things he'd ever had to do. She was billions of miles away, untouchable, yet he could still watch her here and now, a fate he'd gladly have chosen death over. "Yet here you are, living a life day after day," the Doctor continued, hoping that words rather than physical interaction would suffice. "The one adventure I can never have," he added quietly.

She let out a cry as the tears continued, only more now. "Am I ever g-gonna see you again?" she chocked out, sobbing in earnest now.

"You can't," the Doctor replied, tears forming in his own eyes, but too stubborn to let them fall.

"Then what are you gonna do?" she asked, her cheeks looking like she'd just been beaten.

"I've got the TARDIS," he shrugged. "Same old life; Last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Rose squeaked, the Doctor giving a small nod, watching her with compassion. Rose looked him over, surveyed him, herself hopeless and heartbroken, the tears falling thick and fast. "I-" Rose chocked on the tears before she could finish her sentence. She took a few moments, regaining her composure, looking up at the Doctor again, his eyes full of sadness, pain… and hope? Determinedly, she tried again. "I love you," she finally said, another shuddering sob escaping her throat. She looked up at the Doctor to see his reaction.

"Quite right, too," he smiled as her, gazing at her with tenderness and devotion. "And I suppose… if there's one last chance to say it," he smiled again, but dropped it quickly, seriousness flooding his face. "Rose Tyler-"

Where the Doctor once stood, was nothing. Their time was up; he faded away, never to be seen again. He'd left her alone, on that beach, crying into her hands. Rose looked back at her family to see Eliza standing with them now, tears spreading down her own cheeks. Seeing the state of her daughter, Jackie began running towards her, Rose meeting her half way, grabbing her mother into a hug. Pete and Mickey followed slowly, Eliza leaning on the Jeep. She's missed her chance. Twice she could have changed everything, but chose not to. But she knew she still had two more opportunities left, and she swore to herself she'd take them. This was her _life, _she could decide what she wanted to do. Taking a moment to close the Void, Eliza walked to the small gang, joining in on their hug and tears.

A few minutes later, Pete and Jackie were walking back to the Jeep, Mickey in tow as Rose and Eliza paced the beach, Eliza showing her the small cave she'd found as a child. When Rose said they'd ought to go, Eliza replied, "You sure? What happened to five and a half hours?"

Rose looked up at her then down at her stomach. She shook her head, walking slowly back towards the Jeep. "It's not just me I've gotta think of, ey?" Rose replied. "I've gotta think of her, mine and the Doctor's baby, yeah? Our little girl." Nodding, the small group of five packed themselves back into the car, Pete, Jackie and Rose in the front, Eliza and Mickey sitting in the back, setting up a small game of cards they'd found in one of Pete's bags.


	6. Chapter 6

After their quick and heart breaking goodbye, Rose stayed the next few days in bed, although it wasn't nearly as bad as when they had just arrived in Pete's world. She still got up and did things… for like a minute, then returned to her bed, but due to the baby, this didn't happen for long. She soon got her act together, taking bigger steps quicker. To her, meeting with the Doctor again was like taking two steps forward and one step back, but she was progressing nevertheless.

Mickey wasn't too happy, either. He'd promised himself he was going to do whatever he could to help develop these Dimension Cannons, and knew the only help they needed was Eliza's, who told him before he even asked that she wasn't going to help until the time was right. Pete wasn't too over-joyed with happiness either, but he didn't want to get into an argument with the young woman, a little worried if he annoyed her too much she wouldn't help out at all.

Jackie's tantrums and episodes made bad news for everyone else. Her emotions and hormones continued to run away with her, Eliza familiarising herself with certain signs which told her to get out of the house before she got into trouble.

This happened quite frequently, Eliza and Rose always taking their opportunity to leave, closing the door, a few seconds later, Jackie's ranting and raves could be heard from the middle of town, which was a loooooong way away. The two just decided to get in a car and drive, not stopping. Well, unless it was for chips.

They were walking around the town centre, sitting near a great big fountain as they watching people come in and out of shops left and right. "I love Christmas," Eliza told Rose as she saturated her chips in vinegar. "A very festive time of year and… well, y'know... _Presents," _she ended with an excited smile. She munched on another chip, a look of thoughtfulness on her face as she chewed. "Thinking about it, this'll be the first proper Christmas that I aint have with my mum and dad…"

"You can go back and see 'em, if you wan'," Rose suggested, guilt running through her as she knew she was the one holding Eliza back from her mother and father. "You could always come back."

"Rose, you should know my navigating by now," Eliza scoffed. "Sometimes I mean to go to Earth and I end up in a Space Station millions of miles away, and not even in the right period. It's a matter of trial and error, and frankly, not worth the time. I can always make it next year, or just go back when I have the time," she swallowed another chip and then elbowed Rose in the forearm. "Besides, I wonna spend a Crimbo with you guys! It'll be fun telling Jackie she can't drink, I've been looking forward to it."

"Oh, I don't think there will be much of a problem with that," Rose tutted. "She was very good during her pregnancy with me."

"Alright, but it'll be fun to tease you," Eliza claimed. Rose looked at the young woman as if she'd just smacked her. Lowering her tray, she pointed a finger. "Now _that's _not even funny." They both laughed at the comment, which was quickly silenced by a '_Daddy!' _that rang through the air. Two small voices that were just about noticeable from all the other people, Eliza looking to see the source of the noise, seeing two small children, a boy and a girl, looking around and waving frantically, backing away from any unknown person. "Daddy!" they called again.

Eliza smiled as she recognised the two children. The little girl had long blonde hair that reached her lower back, deep, chocolate brown eyes and a very petite face. The boy had dark, messy hair, light hazel eyes and a bold face.

Eying the two new comers, the children backed up towards a wall. "Don't worry," Eliza assured. "We won't hurt you," she extended two hands to the children, giving them a kind look. "I'm Eliza," she continued, looking over her shoulder at her friend. "And this is Rose. What're your names?"

The boy, who had turned from untrusting to 'I would put my life in your hands', discarded the hand put out to him, greeting dramatically, "I'm Oliver!"

Rose laughed, saying, "Hello, Oliver." Eliza looked down to the girl, who was going red quickly. "I…Amelia," she said quietly.

"Amelia…" Eliza mused. "That's a lovely name." Amelia gave a wide smile at the compliment. "You two looking for your dad?"

The two children looked at each other and whispered, "Not really," they looked at each other excitedly and Oliver continued, "Mummy said that if we do this, then a big man will come and take us away to this big, big house, full of children and toys and sweeties!"

_Oh, God… _Eliza thought. She'd heard about this story before. Her Amelia told her about it a few times, telling her that someone who looked exactly like Eliza had helped her from being taken away to an orphanage. Quickly, she remembered the rest of the story, smiling softly at what she would take part in.

"Well, I'm sad to say that the big, big fun house isn't open today," Eliza shook her head sadly. "Do you know where your daddy really is?"

The two looked at each other with disappointment spread across their faces. "He's probably at The Queens Arms," Amelia muttered quietly.

Shaking her head at the irony, Eliza took hold of one hands from both children, looking back at Rose, who'd just put both their chip trays in the bin.

The four of them crossed the road, taking them fifth teen minutes to arrive at The Queens Arms Casino. Eliza didn't even need to follow the howling laughter of Ken Pivot; she knew where his 'lucky table' was. Pushing past a few people, many of them questioning why there were two small children in a Casino, the four made their way to the man, who was surrounded by smoke.

Tapping the man in question on the shoulder, she was hardly surprised to see a cigar in his mouth, a hand of cards in one hand and a fresh bottle of beer in the other. He looked Rose up and down, a devilish smile appearing on his face. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

"There's a time and a place," Eliza greeted. "Besides, she's pregnant," she informed, Ken's smile vanishing immediately as he huffed frustratingly. Looking down, he noticed the two children looking up at him, a large amount of terror flashing through their eyes. Sighing, he got down off his chair so he was eye level with the children. "What did I tell you? Only come and get me if you were given money or you see a very do-able woman!"

Rose, obviously not impressed, hissed, "Are you seriously talkin' like that to your two children?"

"He's mine," Ken pointed at Oliver. Looking down at Amelia again, he muttered harshly, "That aint."

"_That?_" Rose spat. "That? She's not a thing, she's a bloody livin' bein'!"

"And who are you?" Ken replied. "Child cop? Listen, just get out of my face, will ya? My kids, I'll treat 'em the way I want."

Before Rose could reply, Eliza shook her head, placing a five pound note on the table and gave the kids a squeeze on the shoulder. Looking back up the man she despised and to one of the slot machines, she waved. "Happy Fathers Day," she ended sarcastically, taking Rose by the arm and marching her out of the Casino, all the way piecing what she'd always been told together in her head.

"You can't just let him stay there," Rose told her once they were outside. "Those kids-"

"Those kids," Eliza butted in. "Are in perfectly good hands. The more drunk he gets, the more loving he is. Sounds strange, I know, but true. By the looks of it, he was on his third beer."

"And you just give him money to by some more?" Rose spat.

Eliza shook her head and scoffed. "He aint gonna spend that fiver on booze, as if. He's gonna go straight over to the slot machines, bet all and win all." Taking in Rose's confused expression, she continued, "I know those three from my childhood. Best friends with his more recently born kids. Ken's always on about the time he won the jackpot. Said some bimbo tried to have a go at him not two minutes before he won all the money. And before you ask, no- he's not going to buy more alcohol. He's going to spend it properly."

"I doubt that," Rose muttered as she and Eliza sat back down. "I know those type of men; pigs, selfish-"

"I'm being serious!" Eliza protested. "Tomorrow morning, he's going to phone his ex-wife and take her to court to get custody of his two new born boys, James and Charlie. That's why I put the money down. Hell, my childhood would be completely different if I hadn't. I probably would never have met either of them. I might even be dead, who knows?" she ended softly, remembering a small incident with a bus.

Snapping herself back to reality, she continued, "And about Amelia and Oliver- you don't have anything to worry about." Rose scoffed at her comment as they continued to walk down the road. "I might not agree with the way he's raising those two, but if he hadn't, they wouldn't be the amazing people I know them as. Some parents like to raise their children with a lot of love and caring. And then there's Ken, who toughens his kids up, teaches them how to defend themselves and teaches them about the real world. Name me one parent who does that successfully?"

"But it's still not _right_," Rose insisted. The thought of those two innocent children staying in the hands of that disgusting monster sickened her greatly. It was possibly down to her new 'mother's instinct' that Eliza had told her about, but at that moment, she didn't care.

"Sorry, Rose," Eliza started, looking down at the floor as she did. "But it's not really your right to say the way he's it raising his children is wrong." They walked in silence for a few moments, Rose desperately trying to think up an argument. In the end, she supposed it was true. She didn't have the right to tell someone how to raise their child, especially when she wasn't even a parent herself- well, not yet at least.

The two passed quietly through a children's play park, watching as young kids ran around, climbing on the big frames and pestering their parents if they could stay a little longer. The pair of them sat down at a vacant bench, Eliza taking a half eaten chocolate bar out of her pocket, offering half to Rose. She took it gladly, instantly popping one of the small squares into her waiting mouth. As she did so, three boys ran passed the bench, the smallest trying hard to keep up with the other two. Just as he passed the bench, he tripped, sending him falling to the stony ground, emitting a small gasp from his instantly quivering lips.

As Rose made to get up, the remains of her chocolate bar discarded, Eliza took hold of her wrist, shaking her head and watching the child intently. Rose lowered back onto the bench, copying Eliza's movements. The boy got back onto his feet and looked down at the graze, which was just about drawing blood. Wiping it away, he continued his chase after the other two boys. Eliza smiled, looking down at the rest of her snack. "See? He didn't need your help," she said, smiling to herself as she watched the young boy catch up with his older friends. "He picked himself up and kept going, he didn't need babying." She picked at her fingernails for a few seconds, continuing, "That's the only thing with you, Rose. You'd rather help someone than let them figure it out for themselves. If you'd helped that little boy, he would have had to make that same mistake again to learn from it."

Slowly, Rose began to understand what she was saying. Not only was she referring to the little boy, but also Oliver and Amelia. Neither of them _really _needed her to be maternal, the way she'd acted. Eliza knew that more than anyone if she really did know their future selves. Quietly, she nodded her head, standing up as she stretched. "C'mon, I'm knackered," she claimed. "Let's go back home."

The two gathered whatever litter they had left and stuffed them into their pockets, walking away from the park just as the same small boy fell into the ground again, Eliza chuckling. _Every bump, bruise and scar is a lesson learnt... _she thought to herself, the wise words of her father coming to her as rubbing her arm in confirmation, the lingering scar tingling as he touched it.

**_A.N: Sorry I've been away for a while, life has been catching up on me. I'm in my final year of high school, so the teachers think this is the perfect time to dump a load of homework on us, or it might be revision, I don't know :P On the bright side, this story had two more chapters left_**


	7. Chapter 7

Another two months had passed since Eliza and Rose had met Oliver and Amelia, the incident becoming distance a memory as time went by, the memory emerging when Ken's 'big win' made the newspaper, being the first to win the Jackpot in over three years.

Rose was now six months along with only another one to go, and she couldn't wait to have this baby. There were some moments where she was quite content being heavily pregnant, such as watching TV. Often, she, Eliza and Jackie would watch something or other, and Rose would subconsciously begin to rub the baby bump, thinking how incredible it was she was carrying a baby, one that she already loved dearly and couldn't wait to properly meet. There were times, however, when she just wanted the baby out, especially when the unborn baby girl was in an athletic mood, kicking against the warm caged walls that kept her confined. It was on such a day when Rose had a small emotional breakdown, the fact that her child was kicking actually bringing the truth flying to her. This was an actual living being, someone who would have to depend on Rose for most of her life, someone Rose would have to teach and nurture and be a _mother _to for the rest of her own life. The thought was overwhelming, sending Rose to her quiet bedroom to avoid her own mother's comfort ness, which she defiantly didn't want.

Jackie herself had calmed down drastically when it came to mood swings and food cravings. Her main desire now was tomatoes, a fruit/vegetable she was growing fond of _very _quickly. Pete was there with her whenever he had free time, the two of them already discussing names and the possible futures of their baby, which was a boy. Pete protested about knowing the baby's gender, wanting it to be a surprise for its birth, but Jackie insisted that she knew. Pete was a little disappointed, but was soon ecstatic at the thought of having a son; like a miniature version of him, Jackie always said.

Mickey was spending more and more time at Torchwood than he was at the mansion. He had his mind set on figuring out new plans for Torchwood, even going as far to consider attempting to design a Vortex Manipulator, like he'd seen on Captain Jack Harkness. However, once his grand-mother had moved into the Tyler mansion, he was spending a lot more time at home, Eliza enjoying the company of their new resident, _especially _when she slapped him around the head when he said something sarcastic or cocky.

Eliza herself, well, she was on the brink of death.

Eliza watched as some of Pete's maids walked around the room. One was dusting, the other was washing the dishes in the kitchen, which she would offer to do herself if she wasn't still banned from the kitchen thanks to her last little stunt.

_This _was what her life had temporarily come to. She was actually _watching _people clean the house. What she should have been doing was whizzing through the Time Vortex, helping people wherever she could. Instead, she spent most of her time wishing this damn baby would decide to introduce itself to the world sometime soon before she died of boredom.

Flicking through the TV to find absolutely nothing on, she stared out the window to see Mickey walking Rita around the garden, him helping her with any steps she couldn't see. Eliza smiled calmly. He was a lot more happier these days, and Eliza knew it was because Rita was out of that house, the one Mickey's real grand mother had died in. Now that the last remains of his family was safe and sound, Mickey was a lot better. Even though looking out at Mickey and Rita was a happy, simple moment for the young woman, it still didn't relieve her from her boredom.

Rubbing her eyes fiercely, she jumped up onto her feet, sticking her hand in her pockets as she paced around the room, orders from Jackie to sit down brushed off immediately. It was her fault anyways. If Jackie hadn't forbade her from the kitchen- her only source of entertainment in that stinking world- she would be in there whipping up something to eat, taking more care than she did the last time, being as she now knew how to use a blender.

Looking over to her blue and white coat, she moved to grab it, her fingers tightening around the collar. "I'm gonna go out, alright?" she said to Jackie, who nodded as she turned the TV over to a re-run of Coronation Street.

Shaking her head at the blonde's love for soap operas and other TV programmes, Eliza made for the door, her hand reaching for the handle.

A sudden buzzing at the back of her mind stopped her dead in her tracks. She gripped the handle tightly, her knuckles becoming a disturbing icy white, her veins popping up from her skin. As she heard a quite, small gasp in her mind, her heart rate quickening unnaturally as her hand became increasingly clammy. "You alright, sweetheart?" Jackie asked from the sofa.

Looking down at her sharply, Eliza released her grip from the wet handle, chucked her coat messily back onto the rack and threw herself up the stairs, two steps at a time. Running through the suddenly narrow hallways, she came to Rose's room, which was shut firmly.

Thundering through the door, Eliza froze to see Rose sitting up straight in the bed, her bad flat against the head board, which was practically cracking under the strain of Rose pushing her head back, her right arm hooked around her stomach as her eyebrows furrowed in pain. "Rose," Eliza started warningly. "I don't want you to panic, but I think you've just gone into labour."

Rose shook her head violently, obviously gritting her teeth as she did so. "You said it was at least another month," she spat, her free arm being securely fastened around Eliza's shoulder as the young brunette got her into a standing position, heading straight for the bathroom. "Yeah, well sue me," Eliza replied as they stepped into the white room. "I can get things wrong sometimes."

Rose sat down on the toilet as Eliza ran from the room, grabbing two towels as she went. She flew down the stairs, locating Jackie and Pete immediately. "Pete, phone a doctor, Rose is in labour," she explained vaguely as she handed the towels to one of the maids. "She's in her bathroom, keep her on the toilet until her water breaks," she ordered, the maid snapping to action quickly as she jogged up the stairs.

"What do you mean 'phone a doctor'?" Pete asked as if she were mad. "We've got to get her to a hospital."

"Why?" Eliza asked, looking around the kitchen for stuff to use. "Why can't we have the little miracle here, huh? Why does it have to be in a hospital?" she asked sarcastically as she hastily wondered around he room. "I will tell you why that little girl can't be delivered in a hospital, because as soon as she's born, they'll make sure to check the baby's healthy and check her over- opps, two hearts, uh oh!" she exclaimed as she took a pair of scissors from the drawer. "Seriously, Pete, use your brain. They'd take her away. _That's _why we can't take her to a hospital. So, I suggest you call one of your doctors from Torchwood and have them get over here, or else I'm doing the delivery myself, 'kay?"

To say Pete was fuming was an understatement. He would be having serious words with the young woman after this was dealt with, even though her little speech did make sense. But nethertheless, _he _was the Director of Torchwood, and she defiantly didn't tell him what to do.

Walking to the home phone, he dialled the number of Torchwood heavily, waiting for the ringing as Eliza ran back up the stairs, Jackie close behind her. The two women soon found that Rose had been moved to one of the guest rooms, mainly due to the scream of pain coming from a room that wasn't Rose's.

Mickey and Pete were up not too long after, leaving Mickey's Nan in the safe hands of one of the maids. "I heard screamin'," he explained vaguely as two other maids went into the room. "She said Rose is givin' birth," he added, pointing to one of the younger women.

"Yeah, she told you right," Pete said, taking his mobile out. "A doctor will be 'round in a few minutes." Eliza nodded, but winced at another scream of pain that spread throughout the hallway. Pete looked down at her, Jackie muttering worriedly, "Don't remember is bein' that painful."

"The baby doesn't want to leave," Eliza told her. "This isn't just a human birth were talkin' about. Usually on Gallifrey, the doctor would encourage the baby to come out through a telepathic link, calm it so the birth would be easier." Another scream erupted from the room, sending icy chivers running down Eliza's spine. "The baby's holding on, it's not going anywhere anytime soon." Taking a long breath as the dimly lit room was filled with heavy panting, Eliza took her jumper off and threw it onto the radiator.

Walking through the door carefully, Eliza scoffed when she was ordered to leave, walking straight to Rose, who was lying down on the double bed, obviously uncomfortably. She placed one hand on the large bump, Rose grabbing the other out of panic. Unable to look at the struggling blonde in the eye, she muttered, "I'm going to need you to calm down, okay?" Quickly, Rose's breathing returned to as normal as it could get, Eliza focussing on looking for the baby, which was lodging itself tightly in Rose's womb.

She sent calming emotions to the unborn baby, ignoring the several gasps behind her as her hand began to pulsate a deep, brilliant blue. Once the baby had calmed enough, she took away her hand, smiling at Rose in earnest. "Better?" she asked, her mind still linked with the child's. Rose nodded without saying a word, her contraction coming in mere whimpers now.

Eliza jumped at the sudden bang of the bedroom door opening, turning her head sharply to see someone stood in the doorway, most probably a doctor, due to the case she was carrying. Giving Rose one last squeeze of her hand, she let go, the doctor taking her place.

Soon, it was only Rose, the doctor and two maids that were in the slowly suffocating room, the woman complaining that anyone else would only get in the way. Jackie, who was sitting on the living room sofa, had her hand placed firmly over her mouth as she struggled to contain herself, worry over her daughter overwhelming her quickly. Slipping onto the sofa, Eliza snaked an arm around Jackie's shoulder, giving her a comforting hug. "It'll be fine, Jackie," she whispered. "These birth only last an hour, usually less. She'll be fine," she promised.

Jackie nodded, giving a some what smile and placing a tight hand over Eliza's. Soon, after she'd sobered, she walked to the kitchen, for once letting Eliza follow her.

* * *

A loud, tiny cry erupted through the Tyler Mansion, letting the people inside know there was a new resident. The cry was followed by more, which was then followed by the quiet bang of a door, the two maids walking down the stairs not too long after, smiles plastered on their faces. Jackie quickly ushered the two young women to her, demanding every tiny little detail. Any hair yet, how big was she, how big were the baby's fingers, the list went on.

Taking the opportunity, Eliza hastily made her way up the stairs, making her way through the seemingly endless hallways. Stopping at the uncomfortably familiar door, she took a long breath, then placed her hand on the golden handle, pushing down with difficulty. Peeking through the small crack, her breathing hitched when she saw Rose, a bundle of towels settled comfortably in her cradled arms as she looked down at the contents with big, droopy eyes.

Noticing the added light in the room, she looked up, smiling tiredly at the curious looking figure standing in the doorway. Taking her smile for an invitation, Eliza gingerly made her way across the room, the sight of a tiny baby fitting snuggly in Rose's arms made her feel... what was the right word? Guilty? Ashamed? For what she was about to do, those word wouldn't even come close.

She gave whatever smile she could to the new mother, bringing the towel back slightly to get a better look. The baby looked up at Eliza, her mind instantly becoming filled with giddy wonder and curiosity, emotions that clearly came from the newly born being. As her tiny hand stretched out, Eliza extended one finger, which was quickly encased by the small paw. Her little brown eyes searched Eliza's blue ones suspiciously before she made a small gurgling. Rose gave a weak smile as she looked at the two, not wanting to let the bundle go. "You should get some rest," Eliza told her as Rose's eyes began to drupe.

Shaking her head in protest, the doctor came out of the bathroom, wiping her hand on a clean, blue towel. "No, Miss Tyler," the woman said in a thick accent. "The wee girl's right. Child birth can take a lot outta you the first time. Best to get some rest." She closed the case she'd brought with her, sliding her coat back on. "If you want, I can take her down to your mother and-"

"No," Eliza said hurriedly before she could stop herself. "No... I mean... if you don't mind, I'd like to hold her for a bit, before Jackie gets her all to herself." The doctor looked at the young woman carefully, then shrugged. "Doesn't bother me either way," she admitted. "I'll be 'round tomorrow to check she's alrigh'." Without any further words, the doctor pranced from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

The next few moments were deadly quiet ones, filled with Rose watching her baby look around the room with wide eyes, occasionally looking up at the woman who had carried her for six months. The sight made tears bounce to Eliza's eyes, herself having to blink them away furiously. "Really, Rose, you should get some sleep," she insisted. "You're practically dead already."

Rose looked silently down at the baby in her arms, then back up at her young friend, giving a reluctant smile. True, Rose was tired, but she wanted her little girl in her arms even more. And she could hold her as much as she wanted after she woke up, anyways. Well, unless Jackie didn't get to her first. Re-adjusting the light human in her exhausted arms, she leaned up more, ready for the unwanted transfer. Slowly, the small baby was smoothly taken out of Rose's arms and delivered into Eliza's waiting ones, where she held the baby tightly, securely.

Rose lied back down at the sight, giving a genuine smile as Eliza looked down at her baby, her eyes fluttering closed every few seconds until finally, Eliza felt her mind go silent.

Finally, she let a single tear run down her cheek. Not a happy tear, no. A sad tear. An anguished tear, which Eliza promised herself would not be followed by others. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, she quietly made her way to the door, not even looking at the sleeping woman in the bed. Closing the door, she tiptoed across the landing floor, careful not to accidentally step on the loose floor board which would give her away.

After what felt like an endless journey, Eliza's room was in sight, the little handle practically turning itself. She walked through the door, shutting it as quietly as she could. Listening for anyone who was coming up the stairs or walking through the hallways, she rushed toward the bed, placing the bundle on top of the comfortable covers. Ripping her closet open, she spotted her black coat, which she took down hastily and dressed herself in. Taking the weapons, which had shaming specs of dust on, she strapped them to her back tightly, making sure they weren't going anywhere.

Eliza bit her lip when she heard the small gurgle from the baby behind her. If she did this, it would decrease her chances of changing anything. She _could _bring Rose and the baby back to the Doctor, she _could... _but she wouldn't. She knew she wouldn't. Any promise, oath or pact she had made with herself no longer meant anything to her as thought about her family and friends in her own time. If she did this now, she would meet them again and have the happy childhood she grew up with, and the impossibly brilliant future that she was told she'd have.

She shook her head as the words of Gandalf the Grey came back to her, the words he'd said to Frodo in the Mines of Moria. "_All you have to decide is what to do at the time it is given to you._"

Nodding her head in finality, she turned to the baby girl, who was looking around the room in wonder, then at the trusty stranger who was making her way toward her, her arms extending with every step she took. As her ears heard the thundering footsteps of Jackie rush up the stairs, Eliza hurried even more, taking one of the metal chains on her coat and placing it in the baby's waiting hand.

She quickly scribbled a messy note onto a scrap of paper, placing the pen on the bedside table once she was finished. There was a shrilling knock at her door, telling her to hurry up. "'liza, hun, you in there?" called Jackie's voice, her hand fiddling with the handle, to no avail. Taking the note, she hesitantly walked to the door, slipping the note under the crack.

_Now or never... _Eliza said as she held her breath, letting herself go as she and the baby made their way into the Time Vortex.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly, Rose began to waken. The darkness in her room made nothing visible, but it was obvious that the sound of crying could be heard. Rose gave a small smile to herself. That cry, even though it was quite far away, was unmistakable the sound of the little baby girl that she'd brought into the world, the little girl she'd helped make, along with her dearly missed Doctor. She gave a small sigh as his delicate face entered her mind, her heart giving an involuntary ache as her breathing hitched. No, she couldn't cry now, could she? She'd just given birth to their daughter a mere few hours ago. That was something to be _happy _about. Now, she would always have a little piece of him around, never forgotten.

Pushing her arms up, she felt the upper half of her body slide into a sitting position, herself giving a wince as she felt the soreness of her legs and... other areas. Gliding her legs against the unknown bed, she placed her feet on the cold ground, using every bit of will power she had to drag the rest of her body out from under the covers too, the crying of her baby pulling her foreword.

As she got closer to the landing staircase, she slowly began to realise that the crying of her child was not her child at all, but her mother. Sat around her was Pete, who's arms she was crying in, Rita, who sat holding one of her hands, and Mickey, who was more or less pacing than sitting with the others. One or two of the maids walked around awkwardly, the youngest making her way up the stairs, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw Rose. She instantly went a ghost white shade while Rose found that something was very wrong about the picture in front of her. Her baby was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Eliza.

"Mum?" Rose called, making her way down the stairs uncomfortably. Brushing off the maids help, she continued down the stairs toward her mother, worry beginning to bubble in the very deep pit of her stomach. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Jackie snapped her head up, looking at her daughter in horror. She stood up, opening her mouth a few times, begging for words to emerge, which stubbornly refused to. Instead, she wondered to Rose, wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, her back jerking violently. "I'm sorry, she just took off, I didn't know where she'd gone-"

"Mum," Rose cut her off. She looked around her again, Mickey looked increasingly enraged as Pete stared at the black TV, Rita just listening as the scene unfolded. "Mum, where is she? Where's my..."

Jackie shook her head and sat down on the sofa again, taking a piece of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Rose, almost painfully letting it slip from her hands. Rose read through the scribbled note quickly, her hand whipping to her mouth as tears bounced to her eyes, the paper falling from her trembling hands as she made her way hurriedly back to her room, to her cave.

Slamming the door behind her, she threw herself into the covers, her face trapped in the pillows as she wept uncontrollably, bringing the covers close to her face in helplessness. That's how she felt; helpless. Her child, her own baby, had just been brutally taken away from her, a mere few minutes after her birth. Rose reached down to her stomach desperately, trying her hardest to find that bump that her little girl occupied. This _couldn't _have been real, this was all a bad dream, and soon she would wake up and find herself still pregnant, her stomach inflated.

Shaking her head as her tears flowed, she grabbed one of the pillows that gave her comfort, hugging it to herself tightly as her throat contracted, making it even more difficult to breath. She'd lost her. The last remaining part she had of her Doctor, and she'd lost it. She'd failed both him and their child. What kind of mother was she? No wonder Eliza was so insistent...

_Eliza, _Rose thought darkly, heatedly. The one person who had helped her through her pregnancy, the one person who had been there for her through all the rough patches, who had taught her about her new abilities, who had put up with her tantrums and who had cared for her since the beginning. This was all _her _fault! How could she? Eliza, the same exact young girl who she'd travelled with, the same girl she'd thought of as a _sister_, had done such a horrible crime against her. Rose... she... she _hated_ her.

Her sudden rage for the young girl made the tears come faster, harden than before, and before too long, she'd gained a headache, which was continuously thumping on her brain. Before too long, her eyes began to drupe once again, but this time willingly gave into the seemingly sweet sensation of sleep, not knowing her mind would be plagued with visions and nightmares of her own baby, nightmares that should have been replaced by more happy times; her little girl growing up, finding the Doctor with Torchwood and being a proper, happy family.

No, only the next day would she even think about Torchwood. She refused to waste anymore time mourning and grieving in her bed. This may not have been her Earth, but it still needed defending. As soon as she arose tomorrow morning, she would be speaking with Pete before doing anything else. It was time she introduced herself as Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth.

_**A.N: Sorry if the ending was a bit... meh, but yay, this story is finally done :) Now, I can focus on The Bad Wolf Returns (apparently that's a good fic, so check it out if you're interested) and my new story, which will be up within the next 2 weeks. **_

_***sigh* Now for the difficult part :P If you've read my last story, 'Following the Storm', then you'll know that**_ _**I had every intention of posting a new story about Jason and his adventures with the Doctor, Martha and Donna in season 3 and 4. However, and I regret saying this, as soon as I started writing the first chapter, I was instantly bored. As I began thinking about what episodes through the two seasons I like, I began to realise I don't really like any of them in particular (sorry if you do like them), besides a few here and there like the Human Nature episode and the one that follows it, and I even got bored of them soon enough. Bottom line is, I wont be able to sit in front of a computer screen doing something I don't like. I write on Fanfiction because I have ideas I want to share, because I like to. Writing a full story on these seasons will kill the idea of FanFiction for me.**_

_**L**__**ong story short, I will not be doing a full story on season 3 and 4. Instead, I was thinking of doing a series of one shots that revolve around Jason's experiences with the Doctor and find out exactly who he is (not just Eliza's future son, other stuff too). I really need you guys' advice on this one as this is only a suggestion. I wont do it unless it's wanted.**_

_**Also, along with that, I will be uploading another story which will follow Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor through some of their life. Those who like the character of Eliza, I strongly recommend reading it as much about her is told in it. That story will be up within the next months :) Till then :D**_


End file.
